devil may cry 5 x high school DXD
by CazademonioDevilMayCry5
Summary: bueno jovenes espero que esta historia les guste no olviden si les gusto subire el capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia de **derechos ni high** school DXD como devil may cry 5

Capitulo uno: un día normal para el grupo de caza demonios.

Nos encontramos en un departamento bastante grande y espacioso este contaba con 6 habitaciones una cocina bastante grande a fuera de dicho departamento tenía un cartel con luces de neón bastante llamativa con las iniciales de devil may cry dentro de dicho departamento era compartido por varias personas 6 para hacer exacto 3 hombres y 3 mujeres los que se hayan jugado el juego sabrán quienes son no hace falta describirlos .dante estaba viendo la tv Nero estaba a su lado mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento Nico trabajaba en nuevos brazos robóticos para nero y también estaba vergil si vergil hermano gemelo de dante que dejaron sus diferencias a un lado pues a ambos les parecía ya que esa rivalidad de hermanos debía terminar (nota vergil será solo sociable con su hermano y con Nero de resto tratara a los Demonios como basuras que son) este se encontraba leyendo un libro si darle mucha importancia a su alrededor por otro lado lady y trish estaban aburridas

Nero: que aburrido viejo saldré caminar un poco

Dante: como quieras dijo el a pasa por una pizzería cuando regreses.

Nero: está bien dijo saliendo del departamento este caminaba por la ciudad siendo visto por todos lo miraban raro pues la forma de vestir del chico les parecía rara pero a las mujeres les parecía muy apuesto ya que su cabello blanco corto ojos azules además su gabardina color a azul lo hacía ver como un tipo rudo y de carácter fuerte este pasa por la Academia kouh y mira como un chico de cabellera castaña lo apalean un grupo de chicas con trajes de kendo

Nero : bueno eso si fue raro Nero siguió su camino como de costumbre el chico castaño se reunió con 2 chicos más un calvo y un cuatro ojos de pelo color negro el castaño le reclama a su amigos porque lo habían dejado solo. Pero castaño alza la mirada al viejo edificio y mira una hermosa mujer de cabello color carmesí ojos verdosos mirándolos fijamente el castaño se sonroja un poco al ver semejante mujer.

Issei : que hermosa el cuatro ojos dice que se llama rías gremory también le dijo sus medidas de pechos de cintura y cosas asi la chica de cabello carmesí se aparta de la ventana.

Rias : ese chico dijo moviendo una pieza de ajedrez a su lado estaba una hermosa chica de cabello negro ojos color violeta su cabello estaba recogido en una cola su nombre era Akeno himejima

Akeno : de clase 2-B creo que su nombre es Hyoudou ¿ algo particular en el ?

Rias : no creo que me equivoque jaque mate vaya dijo Akeno mientras se inclina un poco a ver el tablero la pelirroja procedió a desvestirse y tomar una ducha . por otro lado el joven cazador de demonios llego al centro de la ciudad quedando maravillado con lo bonita que es Nero caminaban sin prestarle atención a las miradas que le lanzaban las mujeres ya que les parecía muy apuesto Nero seguía caminando hasta que choco con alguien este de la confusión miro al suelo solo para encontrarse con una chica de cabello negro largo muy linda y llevaba un tipo de uniforme escolar ella se quejaba del golpe

Nero : oye te encuentras bien la chica levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules cabellera blanca corta y lo mas notorio su gabardina color azul ella lo mira y se sonroja de vergüenza Nero le da la mano ella toma gustosa la mano

Reynale : perdón no me fije donde caminaba

Nero : no hay problema después de todo fui yo el que no presto atención a por cierto me llamo Nero dijo presentándose.

Me llamo reynale un gusto en conocerte Nero.

Nero: bien creo que seguiré mi camino fue un gusto a, verte conocido dijo antes de marcharse

Reynale lo ve alejarse por un segundo alejarse puedo sentir que no es humano pero es muy lindo dijo para sí misma pero ella se sonroja fuertemente debo seguir con mi misión dijo están antes de irse voltea a ver por última vez donde se fue Nero Nero un nombre bastante interesante pero siento que es un demonio bueno es hora de irme así retirándose como es lo normal el día paso volando y ya estaba atardeciendo Nero prácticamente recorrió la ciudad conociéndola de arriba abajo este venia de regreso pero cayó en cuenta que dante quería una pizza así que decidió comprar una tamaño familiar para todos dudaba mucho que su padre vergil le gustara la pizza pero dejando su pensamientos de lado el peliblanco entro una pizzería y compro una tamaño familiar el venia de regreso con una caja grande mientras miraba el cielo color naranja este llego a un puente donde vio algo peculiar veía al misma chica cabellos negros hablar con el chico castaño que vio esta mañana este no le tomo tanta importancia y camino hasta llegar al puente

Reynale : te he visto pasar ella dijo tímidamente y te gustaría salir con migo el castaño se quedó sorprendido ante tal revelación que de inmediatamente dijo que si antes de que pudieran irse Nero pasa por su lado réinale lo nota este solo alza la mano en forma de saludo ella vio al mismo joven de esta tarde que llevaba una caja de pizza bastante grande ella solo sonrió un poco al verlo alejarse el castaño al ver ese chico solo pudo hacer un gesto de celos al ver como ese chico extraño saludo a su cita Nero por su parte ya había llegado al departamento viendo que todo estaba normal bueno no todo dante estaba acostado en el sofá de forma aburrida las chicas por su parte estaban hablando y vergil estaba a su lado

Nico : oye bobo tardaste mucho

Nero: disculpa señorita sarcasmo pero que parte de ir a dar una larga caminata no entendiste dijo sin prestarle atención

Dante abre la caja y ve que la pizza está caliente todos se dispone a comer menos vergil que prefiero una taza de té al día siguiente Nero baja de su habitación ya despierto

Nero: buenos días señorita inventora saludando a Nico

Nico: buenos días bobo dormiste bien

Nero: si a decir verdad si oye donde está el viejo

Nico: salió con su hermano no me dijo donde irían pero creo que caminar no se

Nero: bueno de seguro volverán en la tarde Nero se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se dedicó a ver un poco de televisión

En las calles de kouh se veía a dos adultos bastante peculiares caminando.

Dante: que calma sin demonios sin nada que afecte esta tranquilidad

Vergil : concuerdo dijo este de manera fría mientras miraba dante.

Dante y vergil vieron la banca de un parque y no se sentaron vergil puso su yamato a un lado

Dante : todavía piensas que madre me amaba más a mí que a ti y que te dejo abandonado pues creo que tu ambición no te dejo ver más allá las ganas de conseguir poder te carcomieron y te sentiste culpable de no haber salvado a madre en ese día pero déjame decirte que madre no te abandono vergil mira dante un momento madre me escondió en un armario cuando los demonios de mundus vinieron atacarnos ella me protegió y salió en tu brusquedad si madre también se preocupó por ti pero en eso escuche un grito y me di cuenta que eso desgraciado mataron al ser más puro que amamos vergil madre te amaba tal como a, mi por igual ella tenía amor para los 2 ella también se preocupó por tu bienestar vergil se sorprendió un poco ante tal revelación su madre si lo amaba vergil se puso un poco molesto consigo mismo las ansias de poder nublaron tanto que no estaba concorde con sus acciones dante ve esto y pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano

Dante : pero sabes me dio mucha felicidad que a un seguías con vida cuando te lanzaste al infierno pensé que lo perdí todo pero no fue así porque conocí al mocoso Nero tu hijo desde un principio no pensé que Nero era tu hijo pero cuando reconstruyo a la Yamato me di cuenta que su energía tenia conexión contigo y bueno después de todo lo ocurrido con el árbol me gusto volver a tener devuelta a mi familia dijo viendo a su hermano

Vergil : perdóname dante mi estupidez no me dejo ver más allá de mi compresión

Dante: eso ya no importa tus tiempos oscuros terminaron y bueno otra vez volvemos hacer hermanos como en los viejos tiempos dante le extendió el puño a su hermano este sonrió y lo choco con el de dante. Ambos se levantaron y procedieron a retirarse en la Academia kouh issei les presento a Yuma al calvo y al cuatro ojos

Issei : ella es Yuma chan y se acerca al cuatro es mi novia

Yuma : es un gusto conocerlos antes de seguir a issei,

Traidor dijo el calvo y el cuatro ojos

Por otro lado en el club de oculto

Tu premonición en era correcta presidenta dijo una pequeña chica albina conocida como koneko toujouh.

Rias : ¿dices que no me equivoque? Tuve razón al pedirte que lo vigilaras

Koneko : también tengo más información dijo koneko Rias miro curiosa a koneko cuando estaba vigilando al chico castaño por el lado de el y la angel caído paso un chico de cabello corto y de mismo color que el mío vestía una larga gabardina color azul con broches metálicos de adornos llevaba pantalones cafés y botas militares lo que me llamo la atención en su energía es un demonio igual que nosotros tanto Akeno como Rias se sorprendieron un poco un demonio vagando por esta ciudad que hacemos presidenta.

Rias : Por ahora estar alertas y vigilar al joven que mencionaste koneko.

Por su parte en cierto departamento nuestro albino de pelo corto salía de la ducha.

Nero: que bien se siente tomar un baño este entro a la habitación y se puso su clásica gabardina al bajar vio a todos reunidos.

Dante : a hay estas kid dijo con un bostezo

Nero : que tal la caminata entra ancianos no les perjudico la cadera o algo asi dijo nero de manera burlesca.

A dante le valió lo que dijo Nero al igual que vergil.

Era fin de semana y por lo tanto la cita de issei se llevaría a cabo pasaría todo como la historia origina el pervertido castaño siendo asesinado por reynale el castaño este es reencarnado por la pelirroja al dia siguiente el castaño les pregunto a sus amigos que si conocía a Yuma chan ninguno de los dos Dijo que la conocía.

Motohama : no sabemos quién es y dudo que

Issei : qué raro déjame revisar a ver si la encuentro pero en el alza la mirada solo para aver a rias bajar la escaleras

Chicas : hay esta tan hermosa como siempre ella empezó a bajar las escaleras dándole un sonrisa al castaño que se ruborizo un poco tan hermosa como siempre dijo el calvo en eso les propone a los 2 ir a su casa a ver una películas eróticas las chicas le dijieron que era unos sucios y pervertidos.

Por otro lado los Caza demonios estaban reunidos haciendo sus cosas

Vergil : oye dante no sentiste presencia demoniaca en esta ciudad y otras energía distintas con su mano en su mentón

Dante: a decir si parece que esta ciudad hay demonios trish curiosa habla

Trish : no sabemos si sean malos o no pero si son una amenaza los exterminaremos

Dante: si es mi querida trish así es por cierto donde esta Nero

Nico : dijo que saldría un poco honestamente no me dice donde ira.

Por otro lado Nero estaba por comenzar una caminata nocturna ya que estaba oscureciendo

Por otro lado el castaño les dijo a sus amigos que se tenía que ir al salir pudo notar que veía bien en la oscuridad y sus sentidos aumentaron hora podía escuchar a largas distancias el castaño llega una fuente donde recuerda a su querida Yuma. Pero algo le decía al castaño que estaba en peligro de repente el cielo se torna de un color morado el castaño da un gran salto al sentir una mirada solo para ver a un hombre de sombre y gabardina color negro

Un experto en huir dijo el hombre no entiendo de que estas hablando dijo el castaño el castaño doy media vuelta y salió corriendo pero unas plumas de color negro Alas dijo el castaño con duda solo para ver como el hombre de sombrero volaba sobre el está Es la existencia o desperdicio no siento aura de un amo en eso el hombre crea una lanza de luz para lanzarla el castaño trato de correr pero es atravesado por la lanza auch se queja el castaño con dolor eso en verdad duele no dolió tanto cuando Yuuma chan me mato en verdad duele es porque la luz es un veneno para ustedes pensé que eso bastaría pero eres sorpresiva mente resistente no temas acabare con tu dolor el Ángel caído creo otra lanza Pero un extraño poder color rojo entonces de un círculo mágico sale rias y su sequito cabello rojo dijo el castaño antes de desmayarse maldita quien eres dijo el Ángel caído maldición dijo el Ángel antes de atacar con la lanza pero un rayo lo manda a volar y era.

Akeno que tenía su mano cubierta de rayo. Pero no sabía que cierto cazador de demonios de dirigía al lugar pues había sintiendo una perturbación en el ambiente

Nero: no se qué sea esas energías pero se siente demoniacas y otra que desconozco Nero a una velocidad descomunal corría a toda prisa.

Ya veo entonces eres del clan Gremory dijo el Ángel caído

Rías Gremory dijo la hermosa pelirroja buen día Ángel caído san bueno bueno no tenía idea que la ciudad estaba bajo la observación del clan Gremory ese chico es de tu clan dijo este si lastimas ese chico no tendré piedad contigo .por otro lado Nero ya había llegado a lugar de los hechos solo para encontrar.

A tres chicas y un hombre de extraña gabardina. Nero se escondió y uno de los arbusto y vio como las mujeres protegía al castaño que vio esta mañana.

Nero : mmm son demonios pero no son feas son hermosas pero no me debo confiar con ese hombre lo dijo en sus pensamientos pasadas unas horas el Ángel caído le hiso una advertencia Rias

Rias : también te informare que si esto vuelve a suceder no me contendré. Te digo esa misma palabra dile esto a clan Gremory me llamo donashik y ruega que no nos volvamos a. Ver dijo este antes de desparecer Nero se sorprendió un poco al ver como ese hombre tenía unas alas de cuervo que descuido de mi parte no tenía idea de que un Ángel caído estaba cerca

Nero : Ángel caído esas cosas existen mmm veo que mudarnos de país no fue mala idea Nero siguió viendo como las mujeres seguían con el castaño pero la pequeña albina se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Koneko : presidenta alguien nos vigila sal de ahí puedo sentirte Nero se sorprendió un poco por las habilidades sensoriales de la pequeña niña Nero sin más remedio salió ante las 3 chicas

Nero : veo que tienes buen olfato pequeña lo dijo cruzado de brazos

Rias : quien eres dijo de forma calmada y respetuosa

Nero : me presento hermosa dama me llamo Nero y soy un cazador de demonios

Tanto rias akeno y koneko se asombraron un poco un cazador de demonios en esta ciudad

Rias : y dime que hace un caza demonios en una ciudad tan particular

Nero : mmm digamos que buscando demonios pero creo que no encontré algo similar bueno con su permiso pequeñas damas yo me retiro dijo antes de irse pero rias lo detiene

Rias : nos volveremos aver

Nero : cuando quieras princesa carmesí este desaprecio en un borrón de velocidad dejando a las 3 sorprendidas

Koneko : es el mismo joven que vi cuando vigilaba issei

Rias : si su energía es tal como dijiste koneko es un demonio pero tengo curiosidad sobre el

Akeno : ara ara era muy apuesto y se veía muy rudo

Rias : un demonio cansado a sus especie no suena raro o solo cazara demonios renegados pero cuando lo vea lo invitare al club para que me conteste unas preguntas sin mas rias se lleva al castaño para curar sus heridas

Al día siguiente el castaño se levanta y ve que esta desnudo al tratar de buscar su ropa destapa la sabana solo para encontrarse con la hermosa pelirroja durmiendo desnuda este se cae de la cama por el asombro Rias rascándose los ojos se levanta exponiendo sus grandes a senos

Rias : buenos días um . bueno porque se dijo el castaño esto es un sueño

Rias : todo lo que paso es real soy un demonio y tu ama un gusto en conocerte hyoudou issei kun

Hola amigos de fanfiction esta historia la voy subir aver si les gusta es una historia que tenía planeada subir como verán estoy usando a los personajes del devil may cry 5 y pues espero que esta historias les agrade sin más me despido hasta el otro capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos de fanfictión bien si sé que paso varios meses desde que no publique mi capítulo 2 y es que fue un motivo bastante grande formatee mi pc y pues se me borro el guion del capítulo 2 pero no se preocupen hoy les traigo su capítulo 2 ojala les guste no olviden que si les gusto sigo y si no pues igual la seguiré ya que nadie a hecho este tipo de historias bueno comencemos

Capítulo 2 issei se une al club de investigación de lo oculta y un día un poco casual para los caza demonios.

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de kouh y un día bastante normal en el departamento de nuestro equipo favorito como es de Costumbre Nero estaba aburrido dante tenía una revista en su cara mientras esta recostado en el sofá Nico estaba trabajando en nuevas armas y nuevos devil breakers para Nero por otro lado trish y lady salieron de compras vergil estaba sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos viendo a su hermano lo perezoso que era pero no le restó importancia para luego retomar su lectura dante se quitó la revista de su cara y mira su hermano y bosteza

Dante : no te cansas de leer esa cosa

Vergil : no además no soy un holgazán como tu dijo este

Dante : lo que digas a oye Nero ven aquí un momento

Nero : que quieres Dante

Dante : ten dante le entrega una guantes metálicos de color rojo con morado y unos pies metálicos del mismo color

Nero : no me digas que son los guantes Gilgamesh Nero toma los guanteletes

Dante : si tómalo como un regalo yo ya tengo a barlgrod así que no los necesito

Vergil : mm interesante a ver si puedo invocar los míos vergil se concentra y de un momento a otros sus manos y pies se iluminan dando unos guantes de forma animal que brillaban de color blanco si eran los beowulf

Dante : vaya pensé que no los. Volvería a ver eso guantes

Vergil : mmm que te parece un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Dante : me leíste la mente hermanito dante saca a balgord y ambos se disponen a salir vergil saca su yamato y abriendo un portal bueno entren haci dante y nero entraron al portal dejando a nico sola .

Ellos aparecen en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad

Vergil : bien comencemos hermano dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea sonriendo pensado como en los viejos tiempos

Dante : como en los viejos tiempos hermanito dante se lanza a gran velocidad con su puño prendido en fuego vergil lo bloqueo con su antebrazo haci ambos a una velocidad sobrehumana empezaron un combate digno de ver a simple vista Nero por otro lado estaba sentando un árbol viendo como los ancianos pelear luego de un buen rato ya los 3 volvieron al departamento y pues quien gano quedo empate ya que los dos estaba muy reñidos así que se cansaron y decidieron volver a casa al llegar vieron a nico sentada un poco agotada ya que trabajo en los nuevos brazos

Nero : miren parece un niña durmiendo bueno que se le va hacer Nero busca una cobija y arropa a nico en eso llegar lady y trish y ven a dante con un poco de polvo

Lady : déjame adivinar otra batalla de hermanos

Dante : asi es querida dijo dante con una sonrisa pero termino en empate la verdad tenemos la misma fuerza y dudo mucho quien gane

Vergil : igual no nos importa esta estúpida competencia lo hacemos solo para no estar aburridos de vez en cuando no hace daño dijo con simpleza

Trish : que le paso A Nico

Nero : digamos que estuvo trabajando en muchos proyectos así que debe estar cansada déjenla dormir y así comenzaríamos un día común y corriente en la vida de los sparda

Por otro lado vemos que el castaño se está levantando de su largo sueño pero el castaño pensó que todo lo que paso aquella noche fue un sueño pero al levantarse ve que está desnudo y le falta su ropa pero al quitar la sabanas de encontró con algo que lo hiso caer de la cama al encontrarse a una belleza pelirroja dormida en su cama el castaño de la impresión se cae de la cama y digamos que ella se despertó y pues la madre del pervertido los encontró en una posición muy reveladora entonces esta le dijo al castaño y a su invitada que se le hacía tarde para ir a la academia el castaño suspira con algo de cansancio

Rias : tu familia es muy entusiasta el castaño no lo podía creen ni en su sano juicio se lo creía tenía una de las hermosa damas de kouh en su cama el pervertido le pregunto si todo era un sueño y ella le respondió que todo lo que paso a noche fue real y bueno luego de una larga charla y que el castaño la ayudo a ponerse su ropa interior ambos se alistaron y se dispusieron a ir ala Academia kouh.

Por otro lado los sparda estaban teniendo una plática pues sobre lo acontecido en la noche de ayer Nero les conto todo como se topó con las chicas demonios el ángel caído etc.

Vergil : mmm interesante ángeles caídos en los libros de mitología dicen que eran ángeles puros pero cuando cayeron a la desgracia y la lujuria dios los expulso del cielo y ahora son lo que son ahora cuervos llenos de maldad digamos que son ambiciosos pero no creí que existirían jamás en mi vida vi uno

Nero : pues si son reales digamos que tiene aspecto humano con alas de cuervo eso lo que te puedo decir y pues me encontré a una chica pelirroja con una joven de cabello negro con cola de caballo a y una niña de cabello blanco y un parche de gato a un lado de su cabello además dijeron que eran demonios del clan gremory

Vergil : mmm interesante veo que este lugar está plagado de seres sobrenaturales pero bueno si son una molestia no dudaren acabarlos .

Dante : dijiste eran tenían apariencia humana si no son malvados y son un grupo de mocoso no me interesa niño

Nero: bien dijo este para poner un poco de tv

Por otro lado vemos cierta caída caminando por la ciudad con su faceta de Yuma reynale caminaba tranquila pero no podía sacarse de su cabeza a Nero el peliblanco con en el que se topo el dia de ayer cabe recalcar que ella le parecía un chico rodeado de misterios ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto además que le parecía un chico genial debido ala forma de vestir

Reynale : creo que tendré que vigilarlo ella llego un callejón solitario desplego sus alas y salio volando .

Regresamos con el castaño que hasta ahora caminaba con la mujer mas bella de la Academia las estudiantes estaban horrorizadas porque una bella dama andaba con las bestia pervertido

Por qué el gritaron todos los estudiantes varones

Como alguien tan elegante puede andar con un sucio pervertido dijo katase y Murayama

Por otro lado el pervertido solo sonreía estúpidamente ya que estaba andado con la dama mas hermosa de la Academia al entra a la Academia ella dice

Rias : un mensajero pasara por ti

Issei : espe rias senpai espera pero en eso el calvo golpea por detrás

Matsuda : issei maldito porque tu y no nosotros dijo este muy enojado el cuatro ojos lo calmo un poco

Motahama : bien por ahora escucharemos tu explicación issei explícanos todo sucio tramposo

Issie : matsuda motohama que pasa issei dijeron ambos ¿algunos de ustedes ha visto de frente a sus ojos los pechos desnudo de una chica dijo el castaño orgulloso

Por otro lado la bella pelirroja subía las escaleras encontrándose una bella pelinegra de cabello corto con una gafas ovaladas de color rojo y usaba el mismo uniforme que rias

Souna : buenos días .

Rias : buenos días souna

Souna : tomarlo por un capricho no es muy común en ti viendo de brazos cruzados a los 3 pervertidos

Rias ¡en serio? Bueno, supongo que me conseguí un hermano menor estúpido souna. la veía hasta Rias se acordó de Nero aquel joven que se encontró la noche anterior al perecer su interés creció mucho ya que ese chico tenía una energía demoniaca muy grande y eso la inquietaba un poco ya que si ese chico era tan fuerte tenía que unirlo si o si a su clan ya que alguien con ese poder demoniaco dejaría muy en alto el nombre del clan Gremory

Souna : oye rías te pasa algo la pelirroja solo dice no es nada me perdí en mis pensamientos .

Por otro lado Nero y compañía estaban mirando las armas que creo nico y pues era un arsenal por haci decirlo grande contaba entre katanas escopetas armas demoniacas y pistolas

Nico : y bien que les parece

Dante toma una escopeta cromada igual que coyote pero era de color blanco muy brillante

Vergil : toma una katana que tenía una funda de color rojo y un moño rojo al lado mmm dijo mientras desenfundaba la katana . vergil sale al patio trasero con un. Ligero movimiento este hace un corte rápido al a una hojas de un árbol las cuales se cortan al instante creo que me servirá dijo este colocando su nueva katana en su funda y poniendo la en su cintura al igual que yamato

Dante : que te parece

Vergil : es muy buena pero no se compara a mi yamato pero me servirá de utilidad las dos ya que las puedo combinar con mis poderes demoniacos al entrar vieron como lady tenia su bazuca kalina ann pero mejorada tenía un cuchilla delante mas grande que la versión anterior trish tenia una pistolas muy detalladas de color dorado y por ultimo nero tenía una réplica exacta de su revolver blue rose pero este en vez de ser plateado era azul oscuro nico se la fabrico con ese color y los mas detallado era un rosa de color rojo en ella

Nero : vaya si que te luciste con esta replica él la tenía en sus manos mientras la analizaba

Nico : bueno me base en la base de tu revolver y no fue tan difícil hacer una réplica igual que tu anterior versión ( bueno se preguntaran como Nico hiso todos ese arsenal bueno la razón es que ellos tiene materiales de sobra para hacer armas debido a las misiones y la caza de demonios sigamos).

Nero : bueno me gusta guardándolo en su cintura

Dante : mmm oye nico que esto dante ve una sombrilla muy rara para el pero apretar un botón y esta se convierte en una ametralladora doble .

Nico : o eso digamos que transforme ese paraguas en una maquina letal

Dante : bueno déjame probar dijo antes de salir nico le puso varios blanco dante con una sonrisa apretó el gatillo generando como si fuera nada las balas penetraron los blancos destruyéndolos al instante .

Dante : uju me quedo con esta belleza dijo dante antes de volver la sombrilla a la normalidad

Dante : Buenos chicos tenemos nuevas armas y bueno si aparecen demonios no olvidemos que podemos descargar todo el arsenal en ellos dicho esto dante se siente con los demás a ver una película.

Por otro lado el castaño fue llamado por Rias donde el caballero de ella ósea iba las mujeres empezaron a rodear al chico príncipe pero él se dirigió a la bestia pervertida y bueno el chico príncipe se llevó al castaño para el club hay donde les presentaría a koneko y Akeno bueno la peliblanca lo ignoro olímpicamente pero la pelinegra se presentó formalmente y bueno el castaño se imaginó ella y Rías desnuda en eso se percata de el sonido de una ducha y ve detrás de una cortina donde la pelirroja se estaba bañando

Issei : Arte De esas hermosas curvas ,ocultas tras el vapor y cortinas como lo imaginaba rias –senpai como pensé este lugar … es mejor club

Koneko : desagráviale el castaño solo pudo agachar la cabeza por lo dicho por koneko y en eso saldría rias de la ducha y ya sabrán cómo se puso bueno ella procedió a contarle que el ya no era un humano ya que lo rencarno en un demonio y lo de las tres facciones y bueno ella le pidió que alzara su brazo derecho pero el idiota solo se concentró más en su bragas que en sacar el guate del dragón rojo rías dijo que lo dejara así que no había problema.

En el departamento de los ´sparda se llevaba un ambiente muy cálido y familiar dante charlaba un poco con su hermano así es mis amigo los hermanos sparda hablando como personas decentes trish y lady charlaba cosas triviales Nero por su parte estaba con Nico ayudándole un poco en diseño de nuevos devil breakers Nero se fija en un brazo mecánico que tiene la forma de un martillo dorado

Nero: woo oye como creaste semejante barbaridad dijo este viendo el puño

Nico: está en proceso todavía le falta unos ajustes dijo esta

Nero: ok en eso en el tv apareció reportero diciendo que extrañar criaturas estaban atacando un concurso de modelos

Reportero: al parecer

Aparecieron unas extrañas calaveras con guadañas unos reptiles por favor si alguien ve esto ayuda el camarógrafo enfoco a un esbirro que lo ataco con su guadaña

Nero : veo que esas cosas nos siguen donde vayamos bueno no me vendría mal un poco de calentamiento nero toma los dos revólveres su amada reed queen y de paso se llevo a tomboy Cervera oye viejo me prestas tu calavalier

Dante : claro tómala pero no la vayas dañar Nero asiente y toma se sube en la moto

Vergil : crees que necesite ayuda

Dante: na es el chico estará bien de todos modos

Nero en prendió el viaje al concurso al llegar vio que todas las mujeres estaba alteradas mientras varios demonios las asechaban bien dijo sacando su blue rose hace un disparo matando en el acto varias calaveras todos y las modelos escucharon un disparo y vieron algo que los sorprendió de sobre manera y es que había un joven adulto aproximada mente de unos 21 años pelo color blanco corto una gabardina con parches de metal un abrigo rojo de bajo de esta y sobre todo guantes lo que llamo la atención de las féminas es que no tenía rasgos asiáticos era más como estadounidense o extranjero también vieron que tenía un revolver bastante grande en su mano derecha.

Nero : oigan estúpidas cosas quieren dejar en paz estas hermosa damas las mujeres se sonrojaron de tal manera que veía a su salvador con ojos de esperanza rayos si kirie me escuchara decir eso seguro me mata dijo para sus adentro en eso varias calaveras se abalanzaron contra nero pero este las esquiva de una forma muy col este da un salto sorprendiendo a todos los presente y ya en el aire le da un disparo en la cabeza matándolos en el ato en eso aparecieron espusas del suelo y la mantis con los 3 ojos

Nero : rayos más de estas cosas en eso ve como una espusa se va contra una mujer muy linda de cabello negro y largo y usaba un bikini muy bonito de color rojo ella solo se cubrió y todas vieron esto con terror

Pero la espusa es pateada por Nero de manera elegante

Nero: estas bien ella solo asiente con un tinte rojo en sus mejilla ya que ella vio los hermoso ojos azules de Nero y su rostro Nero le extiende la mano y la lleva juntos a las demás a un lugar seguro el ve un hombre parece ser el camarógrafo

Nero: mátenlas alejadas el solo asiente las mujeres miraban con preocupación como aquel joven se acercaba esas cosas pero vieron como el joven tenía una sonrisa mientras se tronaba los nudillos

Nero : bien vengan por mi esta saca su red Queen y la clava en el piso sacando chispa encendiendo los motores de está dejando con sorpresa todos ya que ese joven tenía una espada muy grande y resonaba como una motocicleta Nero se abalanzó contra los demonios cortándolos uno por uno con su red Queen eso ve que la mantis lo trata de agarrarlo pero Nero fue más rápido y en el aire desfunda su otro revolver y sacando los dos y disparando hacia los ojos de ella dejándola un poco aturdida Nero aprovecho esto y le clava su espada en la espalda de esta y de un ligero movimiento la parte a la mitad

Nero: bien es ahora de terminar con esto el se puso a tomboy en su brazo derecho y un instante La red Queen se predio fuego más de la cuenta el sonrió y dijo lest rock el con gran velocidad atravesó a al grupo de demonios dejando una estela de fuego y al instante el camarógrafo y las mujeres vieron como esas cosas ardían en fuego hasta quedar nada de ellas

Nero: 10 puntos alzando su dedo al aire en forma de victoria Nero procedió a guardar toda sus armas y miro a las mujeres que lo veían con asombrados como aquel joven acabo con todas esas cosas

Nero: veo que están todos eso bueno dijo acercándose a todos pero se escucharon aplausos desde afuero eran los transeúntes aplaudiendo de manera animada entonces Nero ve a todos

Nero: mira si tienen problemas de demonios llama el le entrego una tarjeta el camarógrafo leyó bien la tarjeta decía agencias caza demonios devil may cry

Camarógrafo: espera quieres decir que esas cosas eran demonios

Nero: si anqué no lo crean existen y son muy peligroso por eso mi tio mi padre y yo nos encargamos de ello bueno me tengo que ir pero antes de que Nero se diera la vuelta fue tomado por varias de las mujeres que lo veían con una sonrisa

Mujeres: tomate una foto con nosotras dijeron al unísono

Nero: no esperen antes de que Nero digiera algo fue rodeado y pues todas abrazaron a Nero mientras que el camarógrafo tomo varias fotos dejando un Nero muy incómodo y las mujeres bueno les pareció tierno esto luego de una larga sección de fotos las mujeres digamos que cada una le dio un beso de agradecimiento a Nero este quedo pintado con besos color rojo debido al lápiz labial

Nero: recuerden hay esta la tarjeta de mi local bueno no del todo es de mi familia Nero prende a cavalier Nero ve a las mujeres y les sonríe y se despide de ella con su mano el fin yéndose el lugar

Kasumi estas bien le dijo una de sus compañeras al ver la bella pelinegra viendo cómo se alejaba a quel chico la mujer mencionada como kasumi solo la miro con sonrisa

nikara estoy bien mientras veía como aquel joven se perdía en el trafico

Es muy valiente dijo otra mujer de cabello azul corto muy hermosa

y apuesto termino de decir una peli morada de cabello largo hasta la cintura por lo que vi parece extranjero ellas miraron al camarógrafo viendo la tarjeta ella se acercaron y vieron el número de la agencia y pues no dudaron en anotarlo en sus celulares

Bueno al llegar al departamento fue recibido digamos por chistes burlescos de dante y de nico esto le fastidio un poco vergil su padre no le tomo tanta importancia a eso

Dante: que diría kyrie si te viera

Nico: creo que conociéndola lo jalaría de las orejas pero como un poco dulce creo que no llegaría ese extremo

Nero no dijo nada y pues se fue quitar el lápiz labia

y bueno llego la noche y digamos que todos estaban durmiendo era las 3 : 00 am y pues vergil se levantó por un vaso de agua prendió un poco foco de la oficina y en el escritorio de dante pudo ver esa foto con una linda mujer de cabellos rubios vergil solo la toma y sonríe con amargura este solo abre. La puerta trasera sale al patio y se sienta en el suelo mirando la luna y este vuelve su vista a la foto madre siempre pensé que tu amabas más a dante que a mí me sentía un poco celoso ya que le dabas más amor a el que a mí pero dante me lo conto todo tu si te preocupaste por mi saliste a buscarme resguardaste a mi hermano para ir a buscarme pero fuiste Asesinada cruelmente cuando supe eso quería el poder el poder para no perder alguien más detestaba mi lado demoniaco pero sabes mama jamás te guarde rencor no odiaba a mi hermano solo fue que me volví más frio me deje llevar el odio el rencor y mis sed poder me llevaron a hacer cosas que para mí estaba bien pero para mi hermano no peleamos en el teme ni gru yo solo quería el poder de nuestro padre dante heredo la alma de mi padre jamás se rindió solo quería detenerme a toda costa con tal no hacer mis locuras sonríe un poco al recordar lo que paso hace 10 años pero a pesar de nuestra primera pelea que el perdió me sentí orgullo que despertara su lado demoniaco en nuestra segunda pelea jamás quiso retroceder ni matarme solo quería detenerme para no hacer locuras y pues unimos fuerzas para derrotar al imbécil de Arkam pero en nuestra 3 pelea yo solo seguía mis ideales no quería escuchar sus sermones pero me termino venciendo y al final entendí lo que dante quería hacer no quería que el se quedara en el infierno así que me lance el trato de detenerme pero no quería que el se quedara atrapado perdóname madre no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte este mira melancólicamente la foto pero una mano se apoya en su hombro y era su hermano

dante : ya no te sientas mal por lo que paso además no fue culpa tuya el hecho es que estés vivo eso es lo que importa hermanito este sienta a su lado y mira también la foto madre siempre nos cuido hasta tal punto recuerdo cuando teníamos 8 años que tu siempre marcabas tus cosas porque no te agradaba que yo las tocara este ríe

vergil : por algo estamos de acuerdo este da una pequeña sonrisa

dante : pero sabes no todo fue malo para mi vida conocí a trish a lady morrinso Patty al mocoso de Nero y pues no fue un poco agradable conocerlo a primera vista pero con el tiempo nos llevamos bien y pues ese calor familia que me doy morrinso y Patty lady trish es algo que me lleno un poco mi alma pero aún me sentía vacío ya que no sabias si estabas muerto o vivo la única familia que me quedaba pero cuando ocurrió todo lo del quiphot desde que aprecio urizen y V tenia mis sospechas sobre todo cuando le quitaste el brazo Nero pero bueno eso quedo en el pasado y pues sabes me doy mucho alivio ya que estas vivo por fin ese tormento de perder a mis seres queridos se fue bueno almenas quedamos tu yo y mi sobrino los 3 herederos del demonio mas fuerte sparda nuestro padre y pues nuestra querida madre aquella mujer que era como un mismo ángel pero es humana pero ella era una persona con buen corazón el mira la foto con su hermano me gustaría que ella estuviera con nosotros ver su nieto de seguro lo trataría con mucho amor y se sentiría feliz sabes hermano creo que el destino no quiso tener mas separados .

vergil : creo que a decir verdad si dijo mirando al cielo jamás te guarde rencor dante solo sentía poco de celos y era muy inseguro también pensado que mi madre te amaba más a ti que a mi

dante : no fue así cuando ella murió me oculto en un armario y salió buscarte a pesar de que estábamos siendo atacados por hordas de demonio y bueno murió como una buena persona pero recuerda que ella quiera donde este se que igual nos daría amor y por su puesto al niño Nero en fin deberíamos entrar y dejar esta platica donde quedo vergil asiente y entra junto con su hermano el deja la foto en el escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente a los gemelos veía las noticias mientras Nero estaba con Nico de compras digamos dante veía como en tv aprecia Nero despedazando demonios a diestra y siniestra

Vergil : el mocoso sabe cómo moverse

Dante: pues que podemos esperar de él tiene la sangre de nuestro padre corriendo por sus venas ahora entiendo porque llego con lápiz labial dijo dante viendo en el tv como Nero era besado

Por otro lado en la van transitaba las concurrentes calles de kuoh con Nero y Nico a dentro que venían de hacer sus compras

Nero : rayos odio ser el centro de atención

Nico :si no hubieras intervenido en tal concurso dudo mucho que todos no te reconocieran dijo manejando

Nero : qué más da dijo este pero noto por la ventana que pasaba cerca de una academia y pues al notar pudo sentir varias energías demoniaca . Así que también hay demonios esta academia mmm

Nico : oye tonto porque tan pensativo

Nero : nada no es nada es solo que siento que esta ciudad guarda muchos misterios ya al llegar al departamento como es de costumbre el tío Nero estaba dormido con una revista y bueno vergil lo miraba con aburrimiento y el ceño fruncido no podía cree que dante tuviera esa costumbre de dormirse a cada rato asi que sonrió y miro Nico

Vergil : oye nicollete sabes donde hay una cubeta

Nico : en furgo hay una entonces ella se la entrega vergil esta solo la llena con agua y acto seguido se la tira a su hermano

Dante : oye que te pasa te volviste loco lo dijo todo mojado

Vergil : te lo mereces hermano no tus ronquidos no me dejan leer mi libro tranquilo

Dante : ahh como sea yo me voy cambiar pero no creas que no voy hacer nada hermanito lo dijo con una sonrisa

Vergil : estaré esperando tu broma dijo de brazos cruzados

Nero : siempre se llevan así

Vergil : no hijo la verdad no cuando éramos más jóvenes yo estaba perdido en mi camino de oscuridad y pues de niños solíamos tener peleas amistosas yo siempre tenía que marcar mis cosas porque no me gustaba que tu tío las tocara a decir verdad éramos una familia unidad madre tu abuela Eva siempre fue una gran mujer era como ver un ángel en persona solo que ella era humana pero a un así siempre se preocupó por nosotros hasta que llego ese trágico día donde yo por inconciencia estaba jugando en un parque y hay fui atacado por hordas de demonios desde un principio pensé que madre se olvidó de mi entonces toda mi inocencia fue corrompida hasta volverme. Alguien frio y sin sentimientos en ese momento lo único que me motivaba era conseguir más poder al principio pensé que estaba haciendo lo Correcto pero la verdad no fue así ya que la ambición de conseguir poder me segó hasta tal punto que casi condeno a la humidad 2 veces y pues estuve en ese camino de oscuridad mundus me convirtió en una de sus marionetas pero gracias a dante mi sufrimiento fue liberado y decir verdad me siento un poco mal por mis ambiciones pero a un a si creo que la vida me doy otra oportunidad dijo este estoico

Y bueno de en eso rías le seguía explicando al pervertido que el la convoco por medio de un panfleto el castaño solo pregunto si fue una broma pero Rías le dijo que no que no era una broma todos somos iguales dijo la pelirroja sacando sus alas a la igual que los de más bienvenido iseei ¿es en serio? Dijo el castaño retrocedió y del el también salieron unas alas de color negro en soy un demonio ya no soy humano dijo este alterado al hacer un contrato con un demonio puedes aumentar tus poderes. En estos días no hay personas que pueda invocar un Demonio solo con dibujar amuletos en el suelo explicaba esta al castaño la verdad es que el Ángel caído te asesino. Lo dijo está a castaño y bueno de ahí prosiguió con contarle de todo ya era de noche el castaño iva en su bicicleta.

Bueno volviendo con los spardas se escuchaban con risas por así decirlo y es que todos estaban disfrutando de un ambiente muy pero muy familiar nico charlando con trish en lady vergil hablando con su hermano e hijo

Vergil : saldré caminar un poco dijo este

Dante : quieres que te acompañe

Vergil : no hermano quiero tener una caminata nocturna a solas así este dispuso salir del departamento no si antes llevar su querida yamato en su mano .

Este salió la calle prácticamente no había nadie ni una sola alma vergil le encantaba este tipo de paz caminaba bajo a luz de luna lo que simple vista le daba un toco de misterio ya que su gabardina azul oscuro lo curioso es que a vergil le daba toque oscuro el solo caminaba por la frías calles de kouh

Por otro lado el castaño miraba la luna y el cielo oscuro: así que puedo ver mejor de noche diría este demonios y esclavo pensé que era una broma este empezó a pedalear en su bicicleta no pensé que lo diría en serio y bueno el pendejo empezó recordar cuando la tetona le dijo que podía tener sus propios esclavos y bueno ella se le ofreció como una si no puedo volver hacer un humano entonces me convertiré en el demonio del harem. Pero noto en su camino como un hombre que lo miraba con aburrimiento y con una mirada fría que le helo un poco la sangre el se detuvo y comenzó temblar de miedo ya que el hombre imponía respecto sobre todo lo que llamo su atención fue su larga gabardina negra con toques orientales parecía una prenda japonesa por así decirlo lo curioso es que el llevaba una katana en su mano de derecha con su funda negra y una cinta amarilla el solo paso a lado del el sin prestarle atención siguiendo su camino el castaño salió de su trance y fue hacer su contrato ¿Qué clase de demonio aparece en su bicicleta? Parece que es aquí buenas noches morisa wa san soy un demonio en cargado del clan Gremory así un hombre abriría y entra el castaño pervertido.

Por otro lado el sparda mayor estaba en un banco del parque sentado con sosteniendo su yamato con sus dos manos

Vergil : ese mocoso con el que me encontré tampoco es humano pensó este al ver al castaño.

Y bueno el castaño termino de hacer su encargo este regresaba al club pero se topo con el mismo hombre que caminaba por la misma dirección

Issei : quien eres dijo este un poco tembloroso

Vergil : eso no te incumbe mocoso lo dijo sin verlo pero vergil noto que el cielo se volvió purpura issei sintió la misma sanción de la noche con Yuma vergil estaba tan tranquilo q ue solo espero a que pareciera alguien y si en efecto unas plumas negras caían del cielo y se pudo ver una hermosa chica de pelo azul marino vestida con una gabardina color rojo que dejaba ver su escote.

Kalawarner : no deberías estar muerto dijo está viendo al castaño pero se percató de vergil que al analizarlo pudo sentir energía demoniaca en el veo que otro demonio no me lo esperaba . Esta afirmación sorprendió al castaño ese hombre con aura misteriosa era un demonio también.

Vergil : veo que tienes bueno sentidos sensoriales inmundo ángel caído vergil libero un poco de su energía esta era de color azul oscuro kalawarne sudo un poco al sentir tremendo poder demoniaco issei cayo de culo al sentir tremenda cantidad de energía demoniaca pero vergil dejo de libera su poder.

Vergil : como sea no te metas en mi camino o lo pagaras caro dijo este pero kalawarne se centró en issei y bueno lo IVA matar pero este dijo que quería poder para derrotarla eso llamo la atención de vergil que se centró en el castaño del salió una energía verde y salió un guante de color rojo kalawarne se sorprendió de tal manera vergil ni se inmutó ya que ese poder no le serviría para nada es mas no le llegaba ni a los talones así pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo él se dispuso a irse pero una lanza lo detuvo

Kalawarne : No dejare que escapes tu poder puede ser una amenaza para nosotros

Vergil : te dije que no interpodrieras en mi camino. elegiste un mal camino dijo este despareciendo dejando helado al castaño como ala ángel caído que sintió un dolor muy grande solo vio que su ala izquierda fue cortada por la mitad ella cayó al piso gritando de dolor ella vio a un costado y vio como el hombre tenía su katana desenfundada mientras estaba de espalda.

Vergil : dile a tus demás compañeros que si me vuelven molestar no dudare en mostrarles el verdadero infierno con esto dicho kalawarne se fue un círculo mágico . Este solo vio de reojo al castaño dejándolo solo el castaño miraba su guante con admiración sacred geard si es la sacred geard dijo este maravillado aunque dijo este nervioso ese hombre porque sentí miedo al sentir tremenda sensación es como sentir la muerte misma tengo que mostrarles a los chicos y a visarle a la presidenta de ese hombre. Ya en el club issei les mostro a todos su guantelete.

Rias : una vez Activada es controlada por voluntad del usurario dijo esta viendo con sus manos entrelazadas a al castaño este solo desapareció su guante me preguntaba como guardarlo dijo este que impresionante issei kun dijo la Himejima con su característica sonrisa en serio dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

Rias : ahora nos pusiste en una situación difícil el Angel caído sabe que te reencarnamos de la muerte y te resucitamos como Demonio.

Issei : lo lamento

Rias : creo que fue un accidente que te encontraras a ese Ángel caído así que no te culpes pero no trates de pelear con uno solo

Issei : si entiendo presidenta. Entonces me iré pero el castaño se acordó de contarle a rias lo sucedido con vergil el se detuvo y volvió mirar a rias algo nervioso ella noto la actitud de su peón y le pregunto de que le pasaba.

Issei : presidenta cuando yo estaba haciendo un contrato me topé con un hombre bastante extraño

Rias : extraño a que te refieres issei

Issei : no lo sé pero la primera vez que lo vi sentí miedo ya que ese hombre desprendía mucho instinto asesino pero el siguió su camino

Rias : podrías describirnos como era el hombre

Issei : si dijo este portaba una gabardina color negro con toques orientales podría decirse que era como una gabardina del estilo japonés también portaba una katana al principio pensé que era un cosplay pero me di cuenta que no su cabello era blanco peinado hacia atrás su mirada era tan fría que desde un principio me helo la sangre sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no me lo encontré una vez si 2 una cuando iva hacer el contrato y la otra ya fue cuando esa ángel caído me ataco bueno también al hombre pero el castaño hiso una pausa él no se encontraba asustado se le veía muy tranquilo y sobre todo el trago saliva mostro un poco de su poder la ángel caído dijo que era un demonio todos quedaron estupefactos no solo cuando sentí esa gran cantidad de energía demoniaca me asuste ya que esa energía era oscura y llena de sed sangre el dejo de liberar su poder demoniaco y intento irse sin tomarle importancia pero la ángel

caído lo ataco pero el hiso algo que me dejo paralizado del miedo su velocidad no me di cuenta cuando se movio y ya la angel caído estaba en suelo con su ala cortada en dos lo mas notorio era esa katana desenfundada y pues el se fue dejándome solo no me hiso nada en realidad pero si sentí miedo al ver a ese hombre.

Rias : curioso dijiste que tenia el cabello color blanco peinado hacia atrás

Issei : si

Rias : de seguro ese hombre debe tener conexión con el chico albino que vimos esa noche

Issei : chico albino

Akeno : la noche anterior que te rescatamos tuvimos un encuentro con otro demonio pero el joven y en vez de tener el pelo hacia atrás y blanco este lo tenía corto y usaba una gabardina azul claro con parches metálicos

Issei : esperen yo también lo vi pasar cuando yuma chan me pidió una cita yo lo vi tenia botas militares bueno el saludo a yuma chan ella igual le devolvió el saludo como si se conocieran

Rias : mmm esto es extraño dos albinos demonios merodeando por esta ciudad Entonces Rias recordó cuando era niña su hermano le leia una historia de un demonio legendario llamado sparda

Rias : imposible sparda se dice que desaprecio mucho tiempo pensó en sus pensamientos o acaso es sparda tuvo descendientes . dijo esta pensativa.

Ya issei se encontraba caminando pero choco con una chica de cabello rubio vestido de monja.

En el departamento de los sparda vergil le conto a su hermano con ese chico castaño y la angel caída

Dante : quieres decir que te encontraste con ese chico demonio que además tiene un poder bastante alto pero no es peligro para nosotros

Vergil : asi es pero esa sucia angel caído no me dejo en paz y no tuve de otra

Dante : adivino la mataste.

Vergil : no solo la herí un poco y bueno le di una advertencia.

Dante : tal parece que los problemas nos siguen vergil solo haciente.

Y fin y bueno amigos aquí les tengo el capitulo 2 de esta historia bueno se que tarde un tiempo pero bueno aquí tiene su recompensa no duden en apoyar la historia pronto comenzare con el capitulo 3 bueno me despido Adios


End file.
